My Version of Mulan
by Chu-mon
Summary: I'm sorry but untill I get some things sorted out all my storys will be on hatus, thank you.
1. Meeting Ming

**My Version of Mulan.**

It was late afternoon at the Fa house and Mulan had just gotten back from the matchmaker and she was very depressed so a visit from her best friend was just what she needed... " MULAN!" yelled a voice very familiar to her. " Ming!" answered Mulan almost in tears." Oh I'm so glad your here!" She ran to hug her friend " Hmm...guess you didn't make it through the matchmakers test huh?" Mulan was now sobbing on Ming's shoulder (literally!)" Oh Ming i-it's me isn't it!" " Oh no! Mulan! You're just different like me, I'm different to and there's nothing wrong with that!" "Oh, I know you're right, but no one but you accepts me for who I am and I don't think I'll ever find a guy." "Oh you will! And so will I we just have to look!" Suddenly a loud drum starts sounding and three horses come galloping in to the village one rider is a long thin almost evil looking man with a long moustache, and the other two look almost identical except one is carrying a flag. Mulan and Ming looked curiously through the gate as the evil looking man started to talk." The Huns have invaded China! One man from every family will fight in the war!" Mulan and Ming watched in horror as he began calling of names. " Mulan what do we do? Our fathers are (ironically) both crippled and wouldn't last a day!" "I-I don't know what to do...there's nothing we really can do." Ming rubbed her chin (as she always did when she was thinking) in thought. " hmm...well I can think of one thing it'll be risky, but we can't talk about it here I'll sleep over to night and we'll discuses it at midnight out in the garden ok?" Mulan thought for a moment whatever Ming was planning it couldn't be good." ummm...Ok!".


	2. Off To Camp!

**My Version of Mulan chap. 2**

That night at Midnight..." So what's your plan Ming?" " Well, you're probably not going to like it but...we could go in place of our fathers" Mulan's mouth dropped open." Hay come on Mulan! We could dress up as guys and join the army!" " ...YOU'RE CRAZY!" " yup! I know." Mulan always knew Ming was crazy and unladylike, Well...she had the most peculiar sense of humor, like telling odd jokes, and sticking Chopsticks in her nose! (heh heh yeah…) and she had the weirdest laugh Mulan had ever heard, it was  
All snorty and crazy, but she never expected this! " well don't just stand there Mulan! Lets Go! We have to be there by tomorrow!" Mulan thought for a moment, it was crazy but..." we may be able to meet some cute guys" " yeah but if we're pretending to be guys Then how will that matter?" " because if we get to be really good friends with them we Can tell them and they won't tell!" Mulan was still skeptical of Ming's sanity level But..." well OK fine! We'll have to borrow our fathers' stuff we'll meet up at my front Gate! " "YaY! Thanks for actually using on of my plans!" " yeah, yeah, I'll see you in A bit" "ok!"

And so Ming snuck in to her house stole her father's armor, meanwhile Mulan Snuck back in her house and did the same, they cut there hair, put on the amour, and met At Mulan's front gate. Mulan was wearing armor over a green training outfit, and Ming was wearing armor over a yellow(surprised?) training outfit. " well, are we Ready to go? " "umm yeah, are we taking Khan?" " yep! Lets go!" so they took off on Khan and went to The Wu Zhong Army Training Camp!


	3. Mushu! The Major Pain In The Butt!

**Ok! I'm going to take this oportunity to say Ming's character discription: She has shoulder length black hair** **in an untidy Bun, and wares ( normaly) a short yellow dress and black shoes, Her ears are slightly large and her eyes are brown colored.**

* * *

**My Version of Mulan Chap.3**

Mulan, and Ming look down on the Camp from a near by ledge. " Ok Mulan, this is it! Let's go!" Ming started to walk but Mulan grabbed her shoulder " Ming, who are we kidding it's gonna' take a miracle to get us into the Army." " But Mulan! think of how many guys we'll meat!" " Well..." " come on!" "I don't know" " Ehem!" "Huh?" " Wha?" " Excuse me but I believe I Heard Somebody Ask For A Miracle! Lemme' Hear Ya' Say AHHHHRRRGGG!" (Mulan and Ming both) " YAHHHH!" " that's close enough!" " A ghost..." " Mulan and Ming I have been sent by your Ancestors to guid you though your masquerades!" " Who are you?" " Who am I? WHO am I? I am the guardian of lost souls! I am The Powerful! The Pleasurable! The Indescribable Mushu!" as you all know a very small red dragon emerges from behind a rock and is accompanied by his side kick Cri-Kee " You're um..." Mulan starts to say but is cut of by Mushu" Intimidating? Conspiring?" Ming getting aggravated with all the stalling says " Tiny Ok? TINY!" Mushu gives her a weird look before saying " Of course! I'm Travel sized for your continence if I was my REAL size your cow here would die of fright!" Khan tries to bite him but he pulls his hand away at the last minute " DOWN Bessie! My powers are beyond your mortal imagination for instance MY eyes can see strait through your armor!" Mulan gasps and covers her chest with her arm wile Ming Slaps Mushu " OW! Ok THAT'S it! Dishonor! Dishonor on both your families! dishonor on you! dishonor on your cow! dis---" Mushu was cut short by Mulan putting her hand over his mouth. " Stop! We're just nervous we've never done this before." Mushu looked at her confused " Well that's obvious!" he turns to Ming. " And don't you slap me no more we clear on that!" they both nodded at the same time. " alright, well lets get a move on! Cri-Kee get the bags! Lets move it Heffa'!" Khan sneers at Mushu as they walk to the Camp.


End file.
